


You Own My Heart

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [43]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg!Darren, Parents Chris Colfer/Darren Criss, Parents!Crisscolfer, Pregnancy, Pregnant Darren Criss, crisscolfer, unassisted homebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Darren has an unassisted home birth with his husband.
Relationships: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374





	You Own My Heart

**Requested by: Hayleworking**

On the morning of yet another warm summer day in August, Darren woke up before his husband, Chris, which was unusual for him as he had been sleeping in so much the whole pregnancy. This was the exact “due date” he had estimated for himself, August 6th. He had received very little prenatal care, by choice, and had planned for an unassisted home birth.

That morning he was restless. It was comfortable in their large house with just the two of them so he tried to stay in bed as long as he could. He eventually got up, felt a small gush and made his pants wet. He suddenly felt a mix of emotions. He was so happy to know that labor was imminent, that he wouldn’t have to stress about an overdue baby. He was also a bit nervous. This was it. He was going into labor, finally. After all the waiting and prepping, their sweet baby was on her way.

“Chris….Chris, wake up.”

Darren got himself off the mattress waddling to the bathroom still calling for Chris to wake up.

“Chris, babe.”

He sat on the toilet as his water continued to trickle out. He made more attempts at waking his husband, trying not to make Chris frantic as soon as he woke.

Once Darren felt he wasn’t leaking anymore, he just removed his boxers all together, leaving him in his oversized shirt.

“Whew, okay.” Darren sighs and waddles to Chris’ side of the bed. “Chris...honey...Chrissy.” He shook his husband’s sleeping body, attempting to wake him up. “Chris, baby, get up it’s important.”

“Hmmm? What? Is the baby coming?” Chris moans and just barely opens his eyes, eventually making out his husband who stood beside him.

Darren rolls his eyes at Chris’ question and huffs, switching his weight to the other side. “My water just broke. I need you to get up so you can help me.”

Chris sat up, staring at his husband with tired eyes but appeared to be delighted from the news that their baby was on her way.

“So this is it then? The baby’s coming?”

“Yeah. Now would you please help me get some underwear on? I don’t need to be flinging my dick around her like a crazy person.”

“Okay.” Chris giggles and leaves the bed, walking over to their dresser. He pulls out a pair of black boxers and helps his husband step into them. “All better?”

“Much. Thank you.” He hums as Chris places a sweet kiss onto his lips.

“Would you like some tea or just some lemon water this morning?”

“Tea would be nice.”

“You got it babe. Have you had any contractions at all?” Chris asks

“No, not yet. But I’m sure I’ll start getting them soon.”

“Alright well let me know.” Chris says and presses a quick kiss to Darren’s cheek. “Come down when you’re ready.”

“Okay.” Darren smiles at Chris’ affection and watches his husband exit their bedroom, leaving Darren alone with himself.

Darren spent some time in the morning cleaning up as much as he could which allowed him to move around and get some things done. He made the beds, did some dishes and swept. Then he thought it would be best to relax in bed for a while. He had no idea how long it would take for labor to start. He had heard it could take anywhere from a few hours to a few days after your water breaks.

For him, it ended up being a few hours. At some point, he’d gotten up to make some food and realized he was experiencing mild cramping. He had completely forgotten what a contraction felt like so he kept telling Chris that he was just having some cramps.

**\---**  
**(11:36am)**

Chris drew his husband a much needed bath and Darren was in need of some relief. It was perfect timing. He got in and added a few drops of lavender oil. They lit candles and opened a curtain so he could look out at the clear sky. He began moaning with each rush and needed to gather his courage as it was becoming clear that this delivery would be intense.

Darren moved onto his knees in the tub and rested his head on his folded arms along the edge. He very slowly swayed his hips side to side as the contractions kept coming.

“Ohhh god.” He moaned and exhaled a tired breath. “This hurts so badly.”

“I know sweetheart, but you’re doing so well.” Chris says and rubs his hand down the length of his husband’s back, going under the water as well to reach his lower back.

Chris knew he needed to be strong for his husband. Darren was very vulnerable right now and could easily snap from how painful and long this process is, but he needed to be the one to hold it together for the sake of his husband and their child.

“She’s dropped a lot, Chris. I think it may be soon.”

“Yeah? Well, are you feeling any pressure?”

“No.” Darren whimpers. “I just want her out already.”

“I know you do, D. I do too but it takes time. You can do this though. I know you can.”

“Mmhmmmmmmm. Ow.” Darren hums and carries it out as another painful contraction ripped through his body. “Jesus.” He sharply exhales.

Early in the afternoon, he got out of the tub to labor on the floor since the water was becoming cold and wasn’t helping as much anymore. Chris helped him out go the tub and Darren got right into position, on his hands and knees with towels over his back keeping me warm.

From there, Chris could definitely see Darren’s belly was a lot lower than how it was a few days ago. They both knew that usually when the position of the baby and belly change means it’s close to labor and/or delivery. They took the liberty of educating themselves with as much information as possible so they’d have an understanding when the time came and that time was now.

The contractions started coming on fast and he didn’t know if he could do this. Another contraction was underway and he was trying to keep my jaw loose and his throat open, hoping the birth canal would expand. He could tell Chris was getting a little nervous as he started to make jokes that he wished he could have laughed at with him, but everything felt too intense.

With Darren now laboring on all fours, bare in front of his loving husband, Chris decided to provide his partner with comfort and began to massage his back and hips, which was probably for the best.

It was hard to tell what felt good versus bad for Darren, but he assumed it at least helped keep him grounded.

Darren’s body was aching, especially his lower back and hips as they were bearing the heavy weight of the baby inside his womb. That’s about an extra seven or eight pounds just hanging off him and using his body to stretch and move every five seconds while it’s contracting.

Suddenly, Darren felt the need to moan so he did and felt hotter when the tightening happened, so he’d lean forward while he rocked his hips side to side.

“Remember what Sarah taught us, babe?” Chris asks while still applying pressure to his husband’s body. Sarah was their doula from their private birthing classes. They hired her to come to their house and educate them of what was to come and how to cope with labor and delivery. Darren wasn’t comfortable going out in public to those lamaze classes so Chris pulled a few strings and was able to get an amazing woman to provide them with what they needed to know. Sarah. “You can try to labor in other positions too that’ll help you open up and bring the baby down some more.”

“I don’t….I can’t….Ow! OH GOD!” Darren was struck with another intense series of contractions that rocked him harder than anything he’s ever experienced in his life. He was yelling or roaring or making whatever noise would come out very loudly. He couldn’t have contained it if he tried. It was painful. He couldn’t deny it.

He was making noises that were a cross between a lion roaring and an orgasm, which he had no control over. He had a quick break in the rush, and then another one washed over him.

**\---**  
**(3:56pm)**

Chris was still massaging Darren’s back like an angel and that’s when he heard it.

Darren looked over his shoulder and heard Chris’ muffled sobs. His hand movements slowed as he let his emotions overpower him and let everything go.

“Chris?” Darren stopped moving his hips and sat back on his knees. He knew Chris had hit the moment where he didn’t want him to have to do it. His tears were a blessing to Darren somehow. He felt a little bit of what he felt, and he didn’t feel so alone.

“Nothing.” Chris sobs and wipes his tears with the back of his hand.

Darren had to remind himself that he was doing this and was going to get their baby here safely. He couldn’t really see what was wrong with Chris because another surge came full intensity and caused him to go forward back on his elbows, sticking his lower half into the air to relieve some of the constant pressure.

Hearing his husband in such agony broke Chris’ heart and he thought he was going to need to bring his husband to the hospital if his labor carried on like this, without feeling like he has to push anytime soon.

“I just wish we could switch places and I could be the one in pain, not you. I hate seeing you in such pain. I put you there, I got you pregnant, and now you have to suffer with all the pain of birthing our baby.”

“Oh Chris. Even though I may not show it but I’ve loved every second of this pregnancy and being on this epic journey with you.” Darren admitted. “I get to have a unique connection with our child that you don’t get to share but being part of this with me is all I can ever ask for. I’m so glad I get to do this with you and we get to welcome our child into this world together.” Darren was now on the verge of tears as he spoke so highly of his experience with his husband.

“I love you so much baby.” Chris whimpers and leans forward, pressing a wet kiss on his husband’s lips. “Don’t ever forget that.”

“I love you too.” Darren sadly smiles and they share another kiss. “So much.”

The moment they just shared was empowering and liberating for both Darren and Chris.

However, Chris remained a constant source of support, comfort, and encouragement for his husband as he worked it into him that he can do this and that he will do this because he knows he can.

Darren was grateful that his husband was showing his never ending love and support towards him while he worked to bring their baby girl into the world. His body continued to have these huge surges of energy, opening on its own, causing him to make loud primal noises.

Thoughts flashed into his head… “I can’t keep doing this…it’s too much…that kinda feels good…I can’t stop…this is too intense…I still have hours ahead of me…labor just started…holy shit…is my body pushing?…it’s too early to say that I can’t do this, that’s what they say when they are in transition, and I’m just starting…”

He felt some pressure directly in his entrance so he reached one hand back in between his legs to check if her head was coming down. He checked and felt nothing.

“Anything babe?”

“Nope.” Darren huffed, annoyed that he didn’t seem to be progressing as much as he had hoped. “I don’t even know if she’s close or not.”

“Sorry.” Chris gave him a sympathetic smile and carried on massaging Darren’s shoulders as yet another contraction racked his body.

Darren continued to surge and roar for hours until his mouth watered and he was hit with nausea.

“Uh-oh. Chris can you….”

His husband rose to his feet and grabbed the waste bin, shoving it in front of Darren.

He didn’t vomit, but he hugged the bin and kind of leaned on it, biting the edge at times.

**\---**  
**(7:21pm)**

Darren’s labor was becoming completely unbearable for him to even try to continue. He was now in their bathroom, sitting on the toilet while gravity took its course. As he sat on the toilet, he felt gravity pull his baby further down into his pelvis. His contractions intensified, again. He felt a rush of new, different, hormones. Every part of his body hurt and felt like it was being split it two from how badly his body reacted to each contraction.

He weakly reached his hand out for his husband and Chris grabbed it, bringing it to his lips as he got close to his lover.

“What do you want, honey?” He asks while running his hand through Darren’s sweaty curls.

Darren pulled Chris toward him and looked directly into his eyes whispering, “Stay with me. Hold my hand. Please?”

With a small nod, Chris listened and never left Darren’s side.

Surges came harder and closer together and he felt like he was going to die.

After spending an hour and a half on the toilet, Darren had transitioned onto their bed, which had been set up for the birth and where they intend to welcome their child together. Darren lay, propped up against some pillows and lazily opened his legs in front of his husband.  
Chris got some towels ready for the expected arrival and got up to go wash and sanitize his hands.

“Where are y-you going?” Darren wearily asks.

“I’m just going to make sure my hands are extra clean for when the baby comes. I’ll be back in a few seconds, babe. I promise.” He says and quickly kisses his forehead.

Chris returned not even a minute later and was set up in between his husband’s legs ready to deliver their child.

Darren’s head rolled around on the pillows behind him, groaning from the pain.

“You ready to start pushing, baby?” Chris asks.

Darren was silent for several moments then pressed his lips together, sharply inhaled, and nodded.

“Mhm. Ow.”

Darren pulled his legs towards his chest and bore down while Chris’ stayed focused on his husband’s bulging anus as it stretched with the baby’s descent into the world.

At this point, Darren had somehow managed to gain some energy and work harder now to get his baby out. Chris coached him and guided him as he pushed and was amazing with his husband.

He pushed for a solid half hour and for a moment, uterine rupture crossed Darren’s mind. What if my uterus ruptures? How would we know? She’s coming, there’s no point in worrying about that now.

He went deep inside and held faith.

He felt safe.

Then, he felt an uncontrollable urge to push. He kept his mouth open. He moaned. He roared. His legs were shaking. God help me. Chris continued to talk Darren and encourage him through each push.

“Lots of stretching, baby. Good job, honey.”

“Is she crowning yet?”

“Yeah she’s fully crowning right now. Do you want to feel her head?”

Darren nodded and carried his hand down in between his legs. Chris placed it on top of their daughter’s head and they both smiled.

“She’s right there babe. You’re doing amazing.”

“You’re almost here honey. Momma’s working to get you here.” Darren spoke to his baby girl and shared a powerful and moving moment with her. “We’re ready for you baby.”

Darren closed his eyes and slowly exhaled as he touched the top of his daughter’s head. It was giving him more motivation to keep going. She’s right there and he’s almost done getting her out.

Another contraction built up causing Darren to bring his hand back to under his thighs.

“Ready baby?”

“Mhm....Hmpf.” Darren bore down, continuing to feel his body stretch as she emerged out some more.

“Good job baby, good job. You’re up to her forehead babe.” Chris said and kept his hand close to her head but not exactly on it. “Here comes her eyes and nose. Push honey.”

“I am Chris! It’s burning!”

“I know sweetheart but the hardest part is almost over.”

Darren continued to moan and “roar” their baby out while Chris remained calm with himself as this miracle was happening right before him.

As her head came out, Chris’ smile grew and tears formed in his eyes. He held his baby girl’s head in his hands and everything about this was perfect in his eyes.

“I have her head, babe. Let me check for a cord quickly. Take some deep breaths and save your energy.” He tells his husband.

Darren listens and closes his eyes, deeply inhaling through his nose and letting it go from his mouth.

He kept himself centered and only focused on his breathing, completely ignoring the immense pressure in his entrance as Chris made sure he was clear to push again.

“I don’t feel anything, honey. So keep breathing because her shoulders still have to turn, okay?”

“Okay.” Darren whimpers. “It hurts a lot.”

“I know baby but you’re almost done, Darren. You’re nearly there and I’m so proud of you….so proud of you.” Chris repeats as he chokes up. He really was proud of his husband. This wasn’t easy to go through but he did it and was almost done with what seems like a never ending journey for the two.

“Just help her Chris, okay? Make sure she gets her safely.”

“I will babe. I have my hands ready, it’s all on you now.”

Darren nods and regains some of his strength, breathing in and out several times. He hisses and tenses up feeling her shoulders turn.

“Don’t tense up baby, it’s not good. Just breathe.” Chris kept his hands close to the baby as she too worked herself into the world. “That’s it, breathe sweetheart.”

“Can I push now? Please?” Darren asks ready to get her out.

“Yes. Gimme a big push honey and she should be out.”

It was now or never.

Darren used every last ounce of energy he had left inside of him and pushed, clenching every muscle in his body. A very loud and unimaginable scream erupts from him and then she was here.

Their baby girl burst into Chris’ hands.

“I got her Darren! I got her! She’s here babe! You did it!”

Chris was overjoyed and he’ll never ever forget the feeling of watching and catching his baby girl as she was being born.

Darren threw himself back against the pillows, chest heaving as he heard the cries of his sweet daughter for the very first time ever. He tiredly looked down in between his legs and saw his husband lovingly staring at her, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks.

“Here she is babe. You did it.” Chris hands the baby up to his husband and leaned forward giving him a heated kiss. “You were so amazing. I am so proud of you.”

Darren was given his beautiful baby girl and was smiling and crying at her and his husband.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re actually here baby girl. Hi honey. Hi baby.” Darren says and began to cry even more staring at the life he helped make.

Chris kissed him again, so proud of what he just did and moved his sweaty curls out of his face, kissing him over and over again.

Chris brings a towel over and they clean off their daughter, still in complete awe of her.

Her cries turned into whines so Darren figured he’d start nursing her right away to stimulate the placenta. He sat up a bit and guided her right to his left pec.

“Alright sweet girl. Can you latch on for me? I know you’ll want to eat.”

He patiently helped his daughter curl her lips around his nippled. It took a couple minutes but she eventually got it and was sucking right away. He couldn’t take his eyes off her and the smile never left his face as he watched his daughter nurse from him.

Meanwhile, Chris was getting a waste bin ready for the placenta and massaging Darren’s lower belly to help with the cramping.

“How’s she doing?” He asks, eyeing his husband.

“She’s doing great. She’s such a pro already. Isn’t that right baby?”

She bats her lashes up at him and some tears escape from his eyes. This time with his baby girl was what he was looking forward to the most and now it was finally here.

They take care of the afterbirth and dispose of it then Darren lays in the bed still coming down from his high of the birth and holds his baby girl on his chest, staring into her blue eyes talking to her.

“-your daddy and I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Ella. We knew the day we met that we were right for each other and now that you’re here, you made us a complete family.” Darren whispers to his daughter. He was rubbing her back as she had her cheek pressed against his chest, looking up at him.

Chris kisses him again, listening to him speak to their daughter.

“You are the best thing to ever happen to us and we promise to always do right by you. We love you so much and are so blessed you’re here with us.” He finishes and gently kisses the top of her head.

The two were madly in love with her and with each other, again. She was everything they could ever hope for.

For the birth, Darren felt that in order to labor in a way that would not hinder his body’s natural responses, he wanted to be in his own home, supported only by his husband whom he is very comfortable with. It is much more difficult for the body to simply do its job in the presence of others, especially if they seem to have more knowledge than you about what your body is up to.

As it is, it can be difficult not to let your mind become fearful and take over a situation. Your body has a consciousness of its own and during an event like childbirth it’s essential that the body’s wisdom is respected and honored.

He felt that he was one of those sensitive people that needs a fair amount of privacy in order to allow his body its full range of being.

When the cord stopped pulsing, they cut it together then Chris took his daughter while Darren sat up carefully so he wasn’t at an uncomfortable angle.

Chris cried while holding his baby girl for the first time and having her in his arms was everything to him.

They both got her dressed and put her to sleep so that Darren could shower.

Chris led his husband into the bathroom and started the shower for him, while Darren stood there with blood stained legs, trembling from the coolness in the bathroom.

Darren was cleaned up with help from Chris then they went back to their bed to rest from the hectic day they just had

**-One Week Later-**

Chris and Darren have been adjusting well to being first time parents. Darren’s taken the feeding pretty well and loves getting the bond with his daughter every time he has her.

It was early in the morning and Chris was already up so he went to get the baby.

He quietly gasps reaching into her crib, “Good morning sweet girl. Hi honey.” He cradled her to his chest and carried her downstairs so he could start a pot of coffee.

“Here you go.” He sat her in the bouncer and made sure she was within looking distance. “You can watch daddy make momma some breakfast. How does that sound?”

As Chris started on making breakfast, he held a conversation with his daughter.

“You slept most of the night baby girl. Momma and I are so proud of you.” He smiled over at her and she waves around her tiny fists. “Yeah. You’ve been doing good sleeping in your crib and you’ve been doing great nursing too.”

Darren joins them shortly after and smiles down at his baby girl. He kisses Chris then picks her up and kisses her before placing her back into her bouncer.

While they eat their breakfast together, Darren brought something he’s been debating about sharing.

“Um, so, I think I’m ready to finally tell the world about her.” He says, nodding towards Ella in her bouncer.

“Yeah? Well then I say we should do it. I’m ready to show off my beautiful daughter to everyone.”

After breakfast, they got their daughter dressed in a pastel pink onesie and took several pictures of her while she laid on their bed.

Ella started to cry about halfway through her mini photoshoot so Chris picked her up and began to soothe her while Darren got himself ready to feed her.

He opens his robe and is handed his daughter who settles against his chest. She latches on right away and starts to suckle getting the milk and looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

“All better baby girl?” He asks and kisses her head while Chris goes through the photos and picks one, editing it so that it was perfect.

Once their daughter is all fed and settled, the two of them post the picture and write something very cute, meaningful, and beautiful about their lives and their daughter.

Darren and Chris both made a post, “Here goes nothing.” Darren sighs. They looked at each other, giving one another a comforting smile before posting it.

Once it’s out there, they receive an overwhelming amount of love and support for their fans and other known celebrities, family friends, and some of their colleagues.

They were relieved a majority of the response was positive and moved to cuddle together in their bed.

“I love you so much, Darren. You and Ella are my world and no matter what I am always gonna be proud of you and proud to be your husband.

Darren gets emotional since his hormones are still trying to regulate and doesn’t say anything, just kisses Chris.

Their daughter coos in between them and they both smile down at her talking in high pitched baby voices, making funny faces at her.

They loved being parents so much and have such a long way to go with their baby girl but they’re going to take it one day at a time, enjoying everything they can with her. Darren kisses his sweet girl, admiring how beautiful she is and is lucky he had her and Chris in his life because he wouldn’t want this with anyone else.


End file.
